The development of computer software generally includes the verification, testing, or correction of computer code or hardware. A debugger is a program or process that allows a developer to observe a computer process as it executes or at breaks during the execution. Typically, a debugger uses a graphical user interface to present data to a developer and to allow a developer to manipulate a program being inspected. Debuggers may allow a developer to execute portions of a program or step through the execution of a program. A developer may set breakpoints or break conditions that specify where or under what conditions a program is to pause operation. A debugger may allow a developer to observe a process flow through the program instructions, to examine run-time data relating to the executing process, such as the values of variables, content of memory locations, states of various objects or structures, and the like. This information may help a developer to determine whether data is within acceptable parameters, whether the program is executing efficiently or correctly, as well as other aspects useful to the development or correction of computer code or hardware.